Lecciones de kendo
by Ada Ross
Summary: Muchos chicos iban al dojo Maekawa sólo por ella.


**Título:** Lecciones de kendo.  
**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin.  
**Personaje:** Kaoru Kamiya (y sus fans).  
**Palabras:** 864.  
**Advertencias:** pequeñísimos spoilers del capítulo 34. OCs.  
**Notas:** de no ser en el siglo XIX, serían otakus.

* * *

Hiroshi era un chico poco atlético, aunque no debilucho. No practicaba deportes ni esgrima porque le aburrían. Prefería irse a la orilla del río y pescar, como había hecho con su abuelo desde pequeño. Así pasaba sus tardes, a la espera de que algún pez bien gordo picase mientras canturreaba cancionciollas que había aprendido de su madre.

Un día, sin embargo, Nagano fue a buscarlo al río. Parecía apurado y la lengua le caía como a un perro.

—¡Hiro, deja esa caña inmediatamente! —balbuceó desde arriba, agitado.

Éste se encogió de hombros, impasible.

—¿Para qué?

—¡No sabes de lo que me he enterado! El hijo de un primo de un tío de Satoshi le ha dicho que en un dojo de por aquí cerca… ¡da clases una mujer! ¡Y joven! ¡Y que está buenísima!

Hiroshi iba a replicar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Nagano ya le había agarrado del pescuezo y lo arrastraba por media calle, en dirección al susodicho dojo.

—¿Pero qué tiene de interesante? Es un dojo de kendo, dé quien dé la clase.

Nagano chasqueó la lengua. Se paró enfrente de una enorme entrada, que Hiroshi supuso que era la del dojo. Varios grupos de chicos y hombres jóvenes se apilaban en la entrada, esperando para poder entrar. Entre el gentío, reconoció a Ishida y Satoshi.

—Ya habéis llegado, ¡menos mal! —exclamó Satoshi con el ceño arrugado.

—A Hiro le ha costado arrancar. —Nagano dejó escapar una risita burlona y soltó a un adolorido Hiroshi.

El muchacho se irguió y trató de quitar algo de polvo de sus ropas, mientras lanzaba miradas incrédulas a sus amigos.

—Sigo sin entender a que viene tanto revuelo.

Ishida rió por lo bajo, mientras que Satoshi balanceó la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro, con esos ademanes de sabelotodo de los que solía hacer gala.

—No lo entiendes, claro que no —musitó—. Normalmente ir a clases de kendo es aburrido: muy estricto, muy cansado, demasiado hombre, y encima sudado. Un panorama desolador —hizo una breve pausa de efecto, para clavar su mirada en Hiroshi acto seguido—. Ahora imagina todo eso, pero con una maestra en lugar de maestro: su cuerpo sudado y brillante, ¡qué digo!, resplandeciente. Los gemidos que escapan de su boca cada vez que te asesta un mandoble, los pechos apretados bajo el vendaje. ¡Una maravilla!

Las mejillas de todos los presentes que habían escuchado el emocionado discurso de Satoshi mostraban un creciente rubor, la mirada perdida y un mar de ensoñaciones no recomendadas para menores, y propias de jóvenes hormonados, plagaban sus mentes. Hiroshi sintió que había sido vencido por la palabrería barata de su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo recapacitó y se dijo a sí mismo que quizás ya era hora de aparcar la caña y deleitarse la vista con algo más que pescado crudo.

Pocos minutos después las puertas del dojo se abrieron para dar paso a la horda de alumnos. Algunos, mucho más mayores y que ya parecían ser alumnos ojo de por aquí cerca...del dojo, se veían turbados por la ingente oleada de adolescentes. Apelotonados delante de las puertas, los más pequeños trataban de ver qué pasaba delante dando saltitos. Quizás con la esperanza de ver a la famosa adiestradora (del dojo Kamiya-Kasshin-Ryu, según habían oído).

Sin embargo, lo que oyeron (y entrevieron) fue al maestro del dojo, el señor Maekawa, que se dirigía a los nuevos alumnos con tono alto y grandilocuente. Hiroshi trató de atisbar algo entre los hombros de los chicos que había delante de él; pero todos eran enormes, y se sintió pequeño y ridículo en aquel lugar…

Hasta que la vió. Allí estaba, al lado del maestro Maekawa, la famosa joven y guapa adiestradora. Bueno, Hiroshi tenía que ser claro consigo mismo: no era una chica espectacular; guapa, sí, pero nada más. No obstante, las fantasías que Satoshi les había metido en la cabeza hacían milagros, y pudo contemplar las caras de sus amigos, sofocadas, al ver a la joven profesora. Y para qué mentir, Hiroshi ya se la estaba imaginando en pleno entrenamiento, y un cosquilleo le recorrió la columna vertebral.

—Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya —dijo con cierto temblor en la voz y una sonrisa nerviosa—. Es un placer estar aquí hoy, gracias al maestro Maekawa que me ha invitado para impartiros dos clases al mes. —Hizo una profunda reverencia y le cedió de nuevo la palabra al maestro.

Todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos, y la muchacha se sonrojó hasta la médula.

—¡Encima es mona! —siseó Ishida al oído de Hiroshi, y éste no pudo más que asentir.

La clase empezó poco después. Satoshi, Ishida y Hiroshi demostraron ser unos completos ineptos en el arte de la espada; pero, gracias a ese defecto, la señorita Kaoru estuvo gran parte del entrenamiento asistiéndolos para su propio disfrute personal.

Cuando terminó, Hiroshi casi podía escuchar a sus músculos gritar de dolor y su cara había adquirido un tono rojizo. Aún así, no tardó en contar los días que quedaban para la próxima clase de la señorita Kaoru y con una sonrisa boba pintada en los labios regresó a casa.

La caña de pescar de su abuelo permanecería un tiempo en el fondo del armario.

**-fin-**


End file.
